The Complicated Love Triangle
by TheGreenKnightOfTheForest
Summary: How can Skye concentrate on her mission when she has two guys craving for her attention? And how will she be able to find out who she really is when she is stuck in the middle of a love triangle between an agent and an avenger? A Ward/Skye/Steve fanfiction
1. Chapter 1 :)

**Things you should know before reading this:**

**Ward is not part of Hydra **

**The Avengers were told by Fury that Coulson is alive **

**Roughly takes place before all the Hydra business but Hydra will still be involved **

**Skye will be special but is not an 0.8.4 in this story**

**Also this is a Ward/Skye/Steve fanfiction I haven't decided when one Skye will end up with yet but I will soon**

* * *

><p>Phil Coulson and his team had special orders from Director Fury to meet at the avenger's tower in New York for a debrief on an important mission<p>

"Director Fury gave me limited information about this mission" Coulson states

"Well it must be bad, if he wants us to team up with the Avengers...not that I mind, Captain America is hot" Skye says while everyone looks at her with judgy eyes, everyone but Grant Ward who looks super jealous

"What just stating a fact" Skye says holding her hands up to surrender

"Let's get back on track" May cuts in "yes, let's... I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour when we get there" Coulson says staring at every one but stops on Skye "especially you" he says "I promise I will try but, I make no guarantee" Skye says

"As long as you don't hack Stark industries am sure everything will be fine" Fitz says

"Fitz, stop giving Skye ideas" Simmons says making Fitz shut up

"Aright everyone we land in an hour, so get ready" Coulson says watching his team leave the debrief area to their rooms

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we are about to meet the Avengers" Skye happily whispers into Jemma's ear when they finally landed in New York and are on their way to Stark tower<p>

"I know... I can't wait to ask Dr. Banner questions on some of his scientific theories" Jemma says squealing "you know Skye you can always join me, it could be fun"

"Thanks but I think I'll pass" Skye says "come on were falling behind" Skye grabs Jemma's hand and pull her to the front with Agent Coulson and Agent May

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just ask her out" Fitz says to Grant since they were so far back no one could hear them<p>

"Ask who out" Grant says turning his eyes from Skye to engineer "oh come on Ward, you have a thing for Skye it's obvious" Fitz reply's

"I don't its jus..." Ward is cut off by Fitz "you can't deny it; you look at her like she is your whole world"

"Ok fine, I may have a thing for Skye" Ward finally admits

"Then what are you waiting for ask her out already" Fitz says encouraging Ward

"I can't... and she would hate me if she ever found out what is happening between me and..." Ward stops

"Between you and who?" Fitz asks curiously

"Nothing forget it, I'm just not good for her" Ward says looking at Skye laughing with Simmons

"Well for what's its worth I think Skye feels the same way" Fitz says

* * *

><p>"Can I help you" the secretary at the front desk says when she sees the six of them walk in<p>

"Hi my name is Phil Coulson, my team and I are here to meet with Mr. Stark" Coulson says politely

"Oh yes, take the elevator to the top floor Mr. Stark should be up there" she says with a smile

"Thank you" Phil says leading his team to the elevator

"Remember everything I said" Coulson says when they get into the elevator, everyone nods "good"

When the elevator reached the top floor Skye was the first to start walking down the hallway when she bumped into someone's hard body making her fall on her ass "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" Skye said she could hear her team mates from behind her and heard Jemma gasp "are you alright mam" she heard a man say from above here that sounds familiar. Skye looks up with wide eyes "mam... are you alright" he asks again "umm yeah I'm fine" Skye replies the man helps her up "I'm Steve Rogers" he says "Skye... no last name" she says holding out her hand for him to shake which he does "you part of Coulson's team right?" Steve says with a smile "yeah I am" Skye says. When they looking into each other eyes they felt an instant connection to one another but there connection was broken when Coulson and the rest of the team came

"Skye you shouldn't have ran off" Coulson says scolding her like a child

"I'm a big girl A.C" Skye rolls her eyes

"Steve" Coulson says when he notices who Skye is with "Phil, it's nice to see you alive" Steve says gently hugging Phil

"Oh my, it's Captain America" Jemma gasps out walking next to Skye to get a better look at the hunky avenger

"Please call me Steve" he says holding out his hand for a hand shake, Jemma places her hand in Steve's giggling and mumbling words no one understand.

Skye walks up to Wards when she sees his hard expression "come on robot lighten up, we just meet an avenger" she says happily

"Were not here for fun and games Skye, we have a mission to focus on" Ward says crossing his arms

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun, come on were in Stark tower think of the possibility's" Skye says trying to persuade Grant

"No Skye" Grant says "fine I'll fine someone else to have fun with, maybe Cap is available" Skye says in a flirty voice

"I'm sure he has better things to do Skye" Ward says trying to keep his jealousy in check

"We'll see" is all Skye says before going back to stand next to Steve

"Still thing Skye has a thing for me" Grant whispers to Fitz

* * *

><p>"So what level field agent are you" Steve asks while they walk to the main room where they will meet the rest of the avengers "technically I'm still an agent in training, but I've been and lots of missions" Skye replies<p>

"She's are teams hacktivist" Ward cuts in surprising Steve "yeah I guess you can call me that" Skye says giving Grant the evil eye "that's cool, I suck at anything related to computer" Steve replies "I could always teach you a few things, never know when they will come in handy" She asks "I would like that" Steve smiles

Steve and the team make it into the main area on the top floor where they see Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce sitting on the sofa "Capsicle I see you brought some friends" Tony says walking up to Coulson "it's good to see you Phil" he says slapping Phil's shoulder "It's good to be alive" Coulson replies "you know you could have called, texted even instead of leading us to believe you were dead" Stark says in an joking manner "yeah well I was kind of busy" Phil says before going into boss mode "Natasha, Tony, Bruce, Clint this is my team Agent Ward, Agent May, Agent Fitz, Agent Simmon, and Skye" Coulson says pointing at each of his team mates

"Skye" Clint says in disbelieve "I can't believe it's you" he says walking up to her and hugging her. Skye makes a confused face not sure what to do about the man hugging her "umm I'm sorry but how do you know me" she asks pushing away from the man "your joking right, you don't remember me" he says Skye shakes her head no "am I support to know you" She asks him "I'm sorry... just forget it" Clint says before walking way upset

"What just happen" Skye asks looking around searching everyone's face for answers

"I'll go check on him" Natasha says before leaving

* * *

><p>"Have you seen him before" May asks "No, I've only seen him on TV and S.H.E.L.D's database" Skye says<p>

"Are you sure" Ward cuts in "yes, I'm sure I have amazing memory I would know if I meet him" Skye replies

"Maybe he mistaken you for someone else" Steve says "yeah maybe" Skye says not truly believing her own words. Right then Director Fury decides to make his entry "where is Agent Barton and Agent Romanova" he asks looking around "we have a mission to talk about" just then Agent Barton and Agent Romanova come back to the room "YOU LIED, YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE OK" Clint yells angrily at Director Fury "what are you talking about Burton" Fury says "YOU WIPPED HER MEMORY DIDN'T YOU" Clint yells getting right in the Directors face "I don't know what you're talking about" Fury says "YOU ERASED MY SISTERS MEMORY" Clint says making everyone in the room gasp and Skye freeze "what" Skye whispers in shock

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like the first chapter :) <strong>

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This fanfiction isn't just a romance it has a plot that might take a while to build but this story is still about Ward/Skye/Steve **

**Skye and Clint have a 10 year age gap that makes Skye 25 and Clint 35**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Complicated Love Triangle:<em>

_Agent Barton and Agent Romanova come back to the room "YOU LIED, YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE OK" Clint yells angrily at Director Fury "what are you talking about Burton" Fury says "YOU WIPED HER MEMORY DIDN'T YOU" Clint yells getting right in the Director's face "I don't know what you're talking about" Fury says "YOU ERASED MY SISTERS MEMORY" Clint says making everyone in the room gasps and Skye freeze's "what" Skye whispers in shock._

* * *

><p>After the shock wears off on everyone but Skye everyone asks their questions all at once<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no way Skye is your sister"

"You better not be lying"

"You have a sister"

"Why would you accuse Director Fury of erasing her memories?"

Skye felt like she couldn't breathe as hard as she tried to let oxygen fill her lungs it wouldn't work she was frozen in shock not moving a muscle. For as long as Skye can remember all she wanted to know was who her real family was and now that she learned this new piece of information about her past she didn't think she could handle it, before Skye could do anything else she saw darkness.

"Skye" Grant yells and rushes over to her when he sees her body about to fall; he catches her before she hits the ground

"Oh my god Skye" Clint rushes forward to see if she was ok, Grant places his middle and pointer fingers on Skye's neck to find a strong pules

"She's still breathing she must of fainted from shock" Grant says to everyone

"Tony can we use a spare bedroom to place Skye in for now" Coulson asks, Stark begins to talk but is cut off by Burton

"She can stay in my room, I don't mind at all" he says never talking his eyes off Skye

"I don't think that's a good idea, I think it's best if Skye takes time to come to terms with this new found information" Coulson says protective of Skye

"She's my sister, shouldn't I get a say, plus I don't trust this guy" Clint says looking from Coulson to Agent Ward

"Just give her some space Burton" Director Fury says

"I will show you the spare room" Stark says only to have Skye stir in Ward arms

"Jeez Robot will it kill you to smile once in a while, it's not like I got shot" Skye says looking up at Ward while he sends her a look "...again" she adds, everyone watches the interaction between rookie and supervising officer

"That's not funny Skye" Grants says shaking his head with a sigh

"Ok I guess it too soon to joke about that" Skye says Grant sends her a 'you thing look' "can you put me down now robot" Grant places Skye gently on the ground to face everyone

"Are you alright" Clint asks only to receive a short 'I'm fine'

"Alright know that the drama is done at least for now, we can talk about the mission" Director Fury says everyone stand up straight to listen to their boss speak "everyone in this room is here because you are all my trusted agents or have a useful skill that we need to utilise" he says looking at Skye or a second "S.H.E.L.D has now been taken over by the terrorist organization Hydra" he blurts out to receive faces of shock

"How is this possible sir" Steve asks

"There have been Hydra sleepers posing as S.H.E.L.D agents all this time and now they decided to make there move" Fury says letting the information sink in "two days ago everyone in the fridge has been set free, and according to the threatening Hydra message they left for us everyone that was in the fridge has teamed up with Hydra to destroy S.H.E.L.D, most of the people in the fridge are super humans which puts everybody at risk... together as a team I want you to stop Hydra for good this time" Fury says

"What's you plan sir" Coulson asks, Fury takes a USB out of his pocket walking to Skye to hand it to her "this is level 10 access, I want you to hack every agent working for S.H.E.L.D and find those Hydra agents working in S.H.E.L.D look at phone calls, bank transactions, track anywhere they have been, etc. report all of your finding to Coulson and the avengers, alright" Fury says Skye nods

"Burton, Rogers, Stark and Romanova will be finding the super humans, while Coulson's team will be bringing the Hydra sleepers in... also FitzSimmons and Banner will be creating the weapons to take out the super humans and Hydra agents" is the last thing Fury says before leaving

* * *

><p>"You're a hacker" Stark asks Skye surprised "yes, why is everyone always surprised that I'm a hacker" Skye asks "you just..." Tony stops when he sees the look she is giving him<p>

"Skye aren't you worried now that the fridge is gone Quinn is going to come back and finish the job... he said he had orders, he will be back and when he does he might be bring backup" Fitz

"What are you talking about" Steve asks

"A rich billionaire by the name of Ian Quinn shot Skye under orders from an unknown source a few weeks ago and she almost didn't make it" Jemma says

"You were shot, what the hell" Clint yells angrily

"If you were shot a few weeks ago how are you up and walking" Steve asks concerned. Coulson's team looks at each other not sure if they should tell them finally Coulson nods

"I was given a miracle drug called GH325 that healed me rapidly" Skye says

"Who do you know this drug was safe?... I should take some tests on you to see if everything is ok" says, Grant Ward stands protectively in front of Skye

"No I already had enough tests done, so keep you pointy needles away from me the drug worked and I'm fine that's all that matters" Skye says annoyed "we need to focus on this mission... now if I'm going to do what the pirate asked I need a laptop" she says

"Pirate"Romanova questions

"Skye likes to give people nicknames" May replies while Skye rolls her eyes

"There is a computer lap down the hall third door to the left you can use that" Stark says to Skye before she follows his directions to the room filled with expensive computers _I'm in heaven _Skye thinks as she looks around. She sits at one of the computers and starts her research on the agents she was an hour and an half in and only looked at 25 agents out of the millions that worked for S.H.E.L.D when someone came in carrying drinks and snacks

"Skye we need to talk" Clint says sitting next to her, Skye doesn't look up

"I'm busy can we talk later" she says still typing and reading over files

"Come on Skye I know it must be hard to find out you have a brother, but we need to talk about it" he says before taking a sip of his coke

"Your right it is hard, all my life I wanted to know who my family is and now your clamming I'm your sister which mean your parents are my parents and I know from reading your file that they died and that's what kills me the most I never got to know them their strangers to me" Skye says finally looking up tears falling down her face. Clint pulls Skye into a comforting hug "our parents loved you Skye, they would be so proud of you" he says rubbing her back

"I wish I could have known them" Skye says sadly

"you did know them Skye you were with us until you were 5" Clint states Skye pulls away from her brothers arms

"How is that possible the nuns at the orphanage said I was there since I was a newborn" Skye says confused

"No Skye we were a family we played together, laughed together, we did everything families do" Clint

"So our parents really wanted me" Skye asks

"Yes of course they did they loved you, they loved us both" Clint says

"I'm so confused... if our parents wanted me then how did I end up in the orphanage" Skye asks

"When are parents died in the car crush I was only 15 men came to our house and told me that are parents were targeted" Clint says sadly

"Someone set up the crash... who? What? Why?" Skye says

"I have no clue, the man said that someone could come for us next, so they brought us to a safe us for a while and that's when I meet Fury, he told me that I could be part of S.H.E.L.D if I trained he also said I would be able to protect you, he promised that you would be safe that you would be ok, I thought I was doing the right thing I didn't know you would end up in an orphanage or that you wouldn't know who I am... I'm truly sorry Skye I regret choosing S.H.E.L.D over you every day" Clint says

"I...i need to go" Skye stutters out tears falling down her face before running out the door and into a random room, what she didn't know was the room belonged to Steve Rogers and he just so happened to have gotten out of the shower after training, walking out of his bathroom with nothing but a towel hanging from his hips. Skye leans against the door with her eyes closed trying to calm her breathing down

"Skye" a voice says and she opens her eyes to see Steve in only a towel

"I'm... I'm" Skye stops not knowing what to say "I'm sorry I thought I was alone" she finally says trying not to look at his muscle chest

"Umm it's ok" Steve replies scratching the back of his neck

"Ok this is awkward I'm going to go" she says turning to leave but he stops her

"Skye you don't need to leave something is obviously bothering you" he says gently "do you want to talk about it" he asks

"Maybe if you put some clothes on we can talk unless you prefer to be half naked while talking, because I don't mind" Skye lightly jokes

Steve laughs "I think I'll get dressed" he says Skye turns around to give him some privacy "you can turn around now" he says a few minutes later he took a seat on his bed and patted the other end for her to join

"So what's bothering such a beautiful girl" he asks

"I was just talking to Clint and I couldn't handle the conversation" she says

"Why what happened" he asks Skye tells him everything her and Clint talked about, she didn't know why but she found it easy to talk to him

"Wow...so what are you going to do" Steve asks

"I don't know, I'm still hopping I'll wake up and this will all be a dream" Skye says laying down on the bed

"You're going to have to face the facts sooner than later, Clint is you brother" Steve says

"I know I have to it's just... I used to dream that when I would finally find out who my real family was I would run into my parents arms and they would tell me they didn't want to give me up and how much they loved me, but that can never happen because there died and now apparently Hawkeye is my brother and that cool and all but I... I just wish I didn't know" Skye says looking at the ceiling

"And whys that" Steve asks

"I used to think I knew who I was and now after finding out all this I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore and that scares me" Skye says

"From what I see you strong, beautiful, and full of light, your special remember that" Steve says smiling down at Skye

"Thank you" she says and places a quick peck on Steve's cheek "I better go my team is probably wondering where I am" she says getting up

"Alright and Skye you can come and talk whenever you want" Steve says Skye goes to place another kiss on his cheek letting this one linger "thanks cap" she says and leaves Steve in a haze touching the cheek Skye kissed _did she feel the sparks to_

* * *

><p>Skye walks out of Steve's room with a smile <em>I felt sparks<em> she thinks. She hears her name being called down the hallway by none other than Grant Ward

"Where have you been Skye, we have been looking everywhere for you, agent Burton said you ran off" Ward says

"I'm fine I was just talking to Cap" she says pointing to the close door

"In his room" Ward asks jealous

"Yeah...i didn't know it was his room in till after I walked in" "actually I need to find Jemma and tell her about seeing Steve basically naked, she is going to freak... bye Ward" Skye says before running off to find Jemma leaving a super jealous Ward behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) <strong>


End file.
